1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a mother board and particularly to a mother board capable of activating a rapid charging function of a smartphone.
2. Description of Related Art
Cellular phones have replaced traditional landline phones and become the most convenient communication channel with their increasing popularization. Nevertheless, cellular phones carrying basic functions such as making phone calls, browsing internet, and playing multimedia files can no longer satisfy various demands of consumers. To meet consumers' demands, manufacturers of cellular phones work on developing smartphones with more functions and better expandability for increasing their market share.
Since smartphones have functions similar to those of personal computers (PCs), smartphones and PCs can transmit data to each other by connecting smartphones to connection ports of PCs through connection lines. Here, connection ports are, for example, universal serial bus (USB) connection ports. When data is transmitted between smartphones and PCs, batteries of smartphones can also be charged by receiving power from PCs through connection ports. Charging smartphones through PCs has become more common due to the popularization of PCs. The manner of rapid charging smartphones through PCs is thus important.